Love Unforgiven
by possumusnow
Summary: Klaus has a daughter and she will never forgive him for what he has done to her. She runs, he follows. She thinks she is safe until she runs into that ever so popular supernatural drama in the small town of Mystic Falls. First fanfic, not sure if I'm doing it right but here it is. Read comment, let me know what you like don't like. Enjoy
1. Prologue

_Everyone was running and screaming. I looked out my kitchen window and noticed a bright orange glow against the night sky. It flickered. Flames peaked over the tops of rooftops and before I knew what I was doing I was running. Not away, no. I ran towards the fire, towards the white oak tree that marked the centre of our village. The tree was engulfed in flames. "Father!" I screamed as I ran through the crowd of frantic people. They were my neighbours, my friends. All I remember were their fear stricken faces. I gathered my skirts in my hand and continued to fight my way through them. "Father, where are you?" I cried. I didn't get very far. A hand grabbed my upper arm, forcing me to stop and turn. My breath caught in my throat as I fought against the hand but I stopped when I looked up. "Uncle Elijah," I breathed in relief. I looked up at his familiar face with a smile. The smile slowly fell as I saw his flickering eyes. He looked all around us before leaning close to me._

_ "Annette, you must go. Return home; gather your mother and leave. Go as far as you can and never come back do you understand me?" he quickly said in a low voice. I shook my head._

_ "What about my father?" I asked stubbornly. It was Elijah's turn to shake his head. He looked at me with pleading eyes._

_ "He is gone my dear. Now go!"Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked back at the spreading fire. I nodded and turned to run but my escape was cut off as I ran into the chest of a man, nearly falling over. The man grabbed my arms before I hit the ground. I looked up startled but a smile broke out on my face._

_ "Father," I whispered. His eyes never reached my face. He looked passed me to his brother. His startling blue eyes shot icy daggers at Elijah._

_ "Gone am I brother?" my father growled at my uncle. Elijah composed himself before replying. He looked at me with fear and worry before masking all emotion._

_ "The fire, I thought you were-" he started but my father soon cut him off._

_ "You thought wrong!" He didn't look back at his brother as he pulled me away, towards the inferno. I tried pulling back but his grip was too tight. He was stronger. More tears appeared in my eyes._

_ "Let me go," I called. My father ignored me as I struggled in his grip. I looked around and saw my grandparents. He was pulling me towards them. Ma looked terrified as her eyes met mine. "Ma! Pa!" I cried. My father's grip only grew tighter to the point I thought he was going to break the bone. I let out a small cry of pain._

_ "Niklaus what are you doing?" Ma asked, frightened. Her eyes met mine momentarily and a wave of panic washed over me. The flames from the fire seemed to grow hotter. I pulled away from my father's grip once again to no avail. My father gave my arm one sharp tug and threw me on the ground in front of everyone. _

_ "Tell me how to change her. Tell me how to make her like me!" my father demanded. My eyes widened as I looked between him and his mother. She looked at him defiantly. _

_ "I will not tell you my son. She does not need a life like you do," my mother argued. Rebekah suddenly appeared beside me out of nowhere. I screamed and slid away on the dirt ground. She looked hurt but I just shook my head and let the tears roll down my cheek._

_ "I will not endure eternity without her. Tell me!" He shouted. Rebekah looked up at him then back to me, worried._

_ "What are you doing Nik? Stop!" she snapped at him, "Look at her! She's terrified!" Everyone's eyes turned to me. My uncles all stood around us now. I looked at them all. They all looked, new. They were fiercer and tougher and scary. A whimper escaped my lips all they all seemed to notice the sound over the roaring of the flames. I noticed Ma's lips moving quickly as if she were praying. Rebekah grabbed Mikael and tried to get him to stop everyone. My Pa's eyes just glared down at me. I put my head in my hands trying to escape, trying to wake up from this nightmare._

_ "If you choose to turn her the consequences will be severe," Ma warned. My head shot up to look at her. Surely she wasn't going to let him hurt me. I sat up straighter, tears ceasing momentarily. "She will not be able to control her bloodlust or grow a tolerance to vervain. She will be as weak as the human she is now but will be forever immortal as yourself. She will be stuck. Do you really want that for her? This curse worse than your own?" I looked around the group. There seemed to be mixed emotions. Rebekah was crying, Kol smirked, Finn's attention remained solely on his mother, Elijah looked almost frightened and Klaus was snarling._

_ "Tell me how," he bit through clenched teeth. My grandmother sighed. There was a long pause where only the roaring of the fire could be heard._

_ "She must die with your blood in her system," Ma replied softly. I gasped._

_ "No, no! I do not want to die!" I yelled, standing up. I stumbled over to my father. I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me with angry eyes. "Please do not do this to me." He grabbed my chin in one swift movement, forcing my eyes to remain on him. His grip hurt and I grabbed his wrist trying to get him to release me. _

_ "I will not spend eternity without you my beautiful daughter," he whispered. I pushed his hand away and took a step back._

_ "I will never speak to you again if you go through with this," I threatened in a shaky voice. He smirked at me._

_ "I'm afraid my dear, you will not have a choice," he replied while unsheathing a dagger. He pressed it to his wrist and in one quick movement grabbed me forcing his bloody arm into my mouth. I screamed into his arm but his blood slowly trickled down my throat. When he felt I had drank enough he pulled his wrist away. I looked back at my Ma and Pa. Mikael was holding Rebekah back. Tears poured down her cheeks. My uncle's remained as they were though Elijah looked away when I met his eyes. "Now, for the unpleasant part," my father whispered behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and I felt warm tears run down my cheeks but I no longer felt anything else. I stood passively, waiting for what I knew was coming. "Your death." I felt something sharp pierce through my chest, then everything went black._

I sat up with a gasp looking around frantically. The TV was left on and some Logan Fell guy was on the morning news. I placed my hand on my head and felt it covered with a thin layer of cold sweat. I pulled the blanket off me and stumbled into the bathroom where I splashed cold water on my face. I looked up at the mirror and saw black veins forming around my eyes. I took a slow, deep breath and watched them disappear. My red hair stuck to my wet forehead and I messily pushed it aside.

"The couple, last seen at a concert, were found dead on the highway near their abandoned car. Officials are warning citizens to stay clear of the woods until the animal responsible for the attack has been dealt with. Reporting live from Mystic Falls this is Logan Fell wishing a happy and safe Monday." I scoffed as I leaned on the door frame of the bathroom watching the end of the newscast. That guy was a joke. I walked over to the remote and shut the television off. Other vampires walking around could be a problem for me. I pulled the curtains back on my window looking into the forest. I'd just have to be extra careful.

It wasn't my father, I knew that. He was somewhere in England following a trail I'd left over two hundred years ago. He was good at tracking, but I was better at hiding. I could stay for awhile. Blend in. Try to be human. I'd spent the last hundred years in Canada trying to control my bloodlust. I learned tricks that would settle it for a few hours but nothing major.

I sighed as I pulled a brush through my hair. New town, new school, new life. I was ready for Mystic Falls. It was going to be good. I will start fresh and everything will be okay.


	2. Pilot Part 1

_**So let's start this one off with a little note I guess. I appreciate the review and thanks to all who read it. Let's clear some things up though. First, you asked why I would just let Ester do it. Well we all know the character Klaus is pushy, selfish and would do anything to get what he wants even if that means hurting family. So as a newborn vampire his emotions were heightened and his mother recognized that. You don't want to make Klaus mad or he will do something rash and could have possibly killed Annette in the process, which they wouldn't want. Anyway, as for Kol, that will be explained later on. And Annette is seventeen. Just remember times were different back then than they are now. Anyway, love reviews. Keep 'em up. Thanks.**_

I walked through the doors of the front office and shot a stunning smile to the woman at the front desk.

"Hi," I greeted warmly, "I'm Annie, we spoke over the phone?" She nodded and waved me over. I moved up to the desk and handed her my folder of documents, all forged of course. It was my first time at high school, but how hard can it really be? She went through everything quickly and handed the folder back along with a class schedule and locker assignment.

"Your first class is history. It's not that hard to find just down this hallway, one of the doors on the left," she instructed. I nodded to her.

"Thank you very much." I turned to leave.

"Annie?" she called. I looked back at her over my shoulder. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High School. I hope you enjoy your time here." I shot her another warm smile and turned to leave. As I took a step forward I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a guy in sunglasses walking into the office.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, embarrassed. He shook his head and smiled. I froze for a moment, noticing something off about him. He had no heart beat. "Excuse me." I pushed passed him into the hallway and took off to find my first class in a hurry.

Normal, all I wanted was normal. My life had never been normal. Was it too much to ask to just pretend to be normal for a few years? He could have killed those people in the woods. What was he doing at the school? So many questions were running through my head as I went through my locker. I snuck a peak at him as he walked out of the office after a very short visit with the secretary. A lump formed in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell where he was looking because of those bloody sunglasses and that unsettled me. His head turned in my direction and I quickly shut my locker and turned to walk the other way in pursuit of my class.

I didn't take too long to find the room. I was looking at my schedule intently as I walked, making sure I was headed to the right room. My hands shook with first day jitters. I was terrified to be here. Students were moving quickly through the halls, running up to meet friends, anxious to get to that first class. I wasn't the only nervous one here. I let out a shallow breath. My brain throbbed with the sounds of many heart beats and pumping blood. My muscles tensed and I tried to walk faster. I was stopped suddenly by a tall wall of muscles. I looked up from the paper and found myself looking into deep brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I tried to walk passed him. He shuffled in front of me.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Tyler. It's kind of my job to greet all the hot girls in the school on their first day," he said cockily. The corner of my mouth twisted up and a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup, and you just so happen to be the prettiest of them all." I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Okay, hot shot. That may work on the other girls but not me. Thanks for the effort but I've got to get to class," I replied stepping around him. Once again he got in my way. I looked back up at him through my lashes.

"Come on, at least give me your number. For trying?" he asked. I chuckled again and finally made it passed him. "Your name?" he called after me. I turned around.

"Annie!" I called back, before ducking into my history class. My smile fell as I turned and saw the other students. There were already a few sitting in there. My fangs twitched in my gums as the sound of their blood pooled together into one steady beat. I took a deep breath and sat next to the window. No one looked at me; they were all too busy with friends. At least that's what I told myself. I could feel their eyes on me. I was worried I had given it away. I took a deep breath of fresh air rolling through the window. My muscles relaxed and I instantly felt better. More people walked in and my eyes instantly hovered over the vampire from the front office. His eyes narrowed as he noticed me.

"Hi," a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a smiling brunette looking at me. I smiled to her. "I'm Elena," she introduced, "you new?" I laughed.

"In a small town like this I'm sure nothing goes unnoticed. Yeah, I'm Annie. Nice to meet you," I replied.

"Where are you from?" her friend asked, leaning over her desk. "I'm Bonnie by the way." I smiled at her too.

"I actually spent some time in Canada recently. I move around a lot. I'm hoping to stick around here for awhile though. Mystic Falls seems so nice," I informed. They both nodded. Elena looked like she was about to say something else but the teacher walked in, loudly informing everyone to be quiet. The room settled almost instantly.

The class went by agonizingly slow. I lived history, I shouldn't have to take the class. That wouldn't exactly be an appropriate excuse at the office though. Try explaining that one. As soon as the bell rang everyone shuffled out of the room. I watched them all leave from my spot by the window. Mr. Tanner was the first one out. Elena and Bonnie waved politely as they walked out. I stood up slowly as the last student left the room. I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name," someone said from behind me. I gasped and turned quickly. The vampire from the office stood behind me. I backed into my desk, trying to find an escape. He blocked the path to the door.

"Oh," I whispered with a small insecure smile. "I'm Annie. And you are?" His piercing eyes followed my every move.

"Stefan Salvatore," he replied sticking his hand out. I looked cautiously at it but reached mine out in return and shook his hand. "Why are you in Mystic Falls?" he asked. I pulled my hand back, momentarily stunned by his question.

"Does it matter? I'm here just like you," I replied harshly. He shook his head.

"Those people in the woods-" he started. I stuck my hands up defensively cutting him off.

"That wasn't me. I thought it was you," I said honestly. He looked at me sceptically for a moment. His harsh glare softened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. We should start over," he said looking away embarrassed. I nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Stefan. I will see you around?" He nodded and walked away. I finished putting my books in my bag and turned to leave the room but froze. The smell was everywhere. I looked out the window at the kid, bent over looking at his bloody leg. My eyes focused only on the blood. I felt my face change and fangs pierce through my gums. I took a step toward him. What felt like hours past before I ran. I ran out of the school and down the street. The smell didn't seem to stop following me. I turned and looked around. I seemed to be in the town square.

"You look lost." I turned to see a tall man dressed in all black smirking at me.

_**So I decided to end it here, it was getting a bit long but don't worry, more will be coming soon. So here is the deal, I just started university so please don't expect regular updates. I will try my very bestest to get pretty frequent ones up but no guarantee. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you in any way... I can't imagine how it possibly would. Anyway, I want you to review so tell me one thing you liked and one thing you didn't ALSO tell me what your favourite color is. I will tell you my answers to all three parts in the next post so there's that to look forward to. OKAY! ONE THING YOU LIKE, ONE THING YOU DON'T, FAVOURITE COLOR GO!**_


	3. Pilot Part 2

_**I really appreciate all the reviews they are a highlight! Keep 'em up. Okay, so I apologize for a few things. One, it took awhile to get this up. But it's up. Two, how long this one is. It's not too bad but it could be better I suppose. And Three, apparently the pilot episode will be split into three parts. That shouldn't inconvenience you any but that's what is happening for your information. Alright. So my favorite part of the last post was meeting Tyler because he is really hot. Least favorite part, the blood thing. It was cheesy but it did the trick. And my favorite color is purple. Thank you to those who reviewed. Be excited!**_

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine," I replied in a shaking voice. The urges had settled, I felt normal again except this man. He was sending off strange, dangerous vibes.

"I should go, I'm in a hurry," I lied turning to walk away. He was suddenly in front of me. I jumped back.

"Don't be scared of me. I think we could be friends," he said still holding that irritating smirk.

"The amount of vampires in this town is unsettling," I whispered to him. He chuckled slightly then offered his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it. He was stronger than me and could kill me in a second if I didn't go along. I would play his game as long as I was safe. The moment real danger emerged I would be gone.

He led me across the street to a place called "The Grill". He led me inside. It was nearly empty inside. It was still late morning. He sat down at a booth and gestured to the seat across from him. I sat down hesitantly, not taking my eyes off him. He watched me back just as carefully with predatory eyes. I was his prey. Those eyes, those shocking blue eyes were piercing.

"So I'm assuming you're new," he said after an awkward moment of us staring at each other, sizing each other up.

"Yeah, I moved to Mystic Falls a few days ago," I confirmed. He chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"That's not what I meant," he said simply. A waitress came by to drop off menus and take our drink orders. We both got water and she scurried off. I picked up the menu, looking for something appetizing that wasn't one of the staff's necks. The man reached over and pulled the menu down. My eyes snapped back up to him instantly. "Well are you?" he asked. I looked around me helplessly. I didn't want my secret out, especially to this stranger. It was all too unpredictable. I didn't know what I would do if it somehow got out to _him_ that I was still around.

"What is your name?" I asked quickly. The man in black sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was too comfortable.

"Damon Salvatore," he replied easily. My brows furrowed.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" I asked, cautiously. Once again he chuckled.

"So you met Saint Stefan did you?" he joked. I gave him a small shake of my head. It was his turn to look confused. I took a breath.

"Well, I met him but he was no Saint," I confessed. He cocked his head and leaned forward. I shuffled back as far as I could.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded quickly, not letting my eyes leave him. He smiled but didn't say anything else on the matter. The waitress brought us back our drinks and I let out a deep breath before realizing what I had done. My fangs started to elongated and I quickly turned away before the human could see me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I growled under my breath.

"She's fine," Damon answered. His eyes never left me though. I could feel them watching me.

"Well, can I get you anything to eat?" she asked, trying to remain polite.

"Oh yes, sweetheart," his eyes left and I let out a small shaky breath, "I will get a burger and she will get a bloody rare steak. That's all thank you." My eyes shot over to him, looking at the smirking demon through a curtain of red hair. My fangs had retracted. I sat up slowly.

"Okay, that'll be out soon. Let me know if you need anything," she replied uneasily. He nodded but his eyes returned to me. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?"I hissed. He smirked, an expression I realized I'd be seeing often.

"You weren't answering my questions so I'm getting answers my own way. The fun way if you ask me," he said raising his eye brows and taking a sip of his water.

"Fine, I will answer," I whispered. He cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"So you are new then?" he asked again. I shook my head. "Come on, I saw the way you were acting around the waitress, that's not even to exposed blood. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I'm quite old in fact," I replied in a hushed tone.

"How old?" I debated lying for a few seconds but he cleared his throat and I jumped.

"Over a thousand years old," I answered quickly. His eyes widened.

"Wow, then why aren't you like really strong?" he asked. I tried to feign offense but it came out timid and scared.

"How do you know I'm not?" I asked, shakily. He chuckled.

"You just aren't. You don't have much for self control either," he informed. I glared at him.

"Is that what the bloody steak is for? To make me lose control?" I growled. The smirk returned. I scoffed and moved to stand up to leave but he grabbed my hand. I turned to look back at him. His eyes had darkened, all signs of teasing and humor gone. I tried pulling my hand away but he only held tighter.

"Sit down. I think we have more to discuss," he said darkly. I nodded and slowly returned to my seat. "Good now, tell me your name."

"Annie. Annie Mikaelson," I replied in a whisper.

"Well Annie, how about you tell me about yourself, why are you so weak?" he continued. The smirk didn't return. I was actually starting to miss it a little bit.

"It's a curse," I answered in a small voice. My hands begun to shake so I quickly stuck them under the table, trying to hide my fear. I'm sure my voice gave it away though.

"Care to elaborate?" Damon pressed. I shook my head. He growled and grabbed my arm roughly under the table. I whimpered. "Wasn't a suggestion Annie." I shivered at my name. I shouldn't have told him. He had too much power over me now.

"A curse my grandmother placed on me as punishment to my father for turning me," I informed. His eyes lit up with curiosity. "That's all I know." The lie burned in my throat. He nodded and released my arm. I pulled it back towards me, cradling it in my lap.

"Well, your weak and you have little control over your bloodlust," he spoke, filling in some holes. "How many people know about your little secret Annie?" I bit my lip and tears formed in my eyes.

"My family," I whispered, "Damon, please don't say anything. You can't tell anyone. Please." The smirk finally returned. It unsettled me.

"How much do you want it?" he asked. I met his eyes.

"What?" I asked. My voice cracked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"A deal Annie. What will you do to stop me from telling every vampire I come across?" he elaborated. I shook my head.

"You don't care about me enough," I hissed through tears, trying to call his bluff.

"But you do, you care. And I could use a completely obedient partner in crime," he said honestly. I glared at him.

"I hate you," I choked, realizing it was my only option. Better than death though. Or so I thought at the time. He smiled and leaned forward.

"I know but it seems to be a big deal to you-"

"It is!" I cut him off, snarling between my teeth. His smile held.

"And we will have so much fun together as long as you do everything I say. Deal?" he held out his hand. I looked at it in disgust. "Annie," he warned. I took his hand roughly and shook. "Perfect."

"Here you go," the waitress said carrying our plates of food. I smelt it before she put it down in front of me. Once again my fangs popped out. I growled and turned away from her.

"Thank you," Damon said sending off the girl. He looked back at me. "Dig in." I took deep breaths and tried to look away from the bloody mess on my plate. It still called to me though. Damon laughed and popped a fry into his mouth. I looked at him and he nodded. I took another deep breath before taking a bite.

...

Damon led me up a random path towards the cemetery.

"Where are we going?" I asked from behind him.

"Just follow me and you will see," he snapped back. We were both annoyed. He had spent the rest of the day trying to learn more about me. I didn't give him much. I informed him of my travels, all over the world. I'd been everywhere. Running of course, but I had taken a little time to enjoy the beauty of the treasures of this earth. That's all he really got from me. I was very careful not to mention _him _or his brothers.

We stepped over a small hill overlooking the cemetery. I looked down.

"That's Elena," I informed, confused. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know that silly," he replied, not amused. I looked between him and her. Suddenly a crow appeared on the tombstone in front of her. It cawed loudly and she jumped.

"What is she doing?" I asked. He looked focused.

"Writing," he replied simply. I looked back at her. She was on her feet trying to shoo the crow away. It appeared behind her and she jumped again. Once again she chased it off and seemed pretty proud before she noticed the fog rolling in.

"Are you doing that?" I asked. He nodded. Elena turned and started running. She tripped and suddenly Stefan appeared.

"That's our cue to go," he said. His attention never left his brother and the girl. I looked at him curiously. "Let the games begin."

_**Getting long, stopping it there. Reviews make me write faster... it's true so if you like something review. If you don't like something review. If you want to talk about your favorite book or movie review. I'm really into that stuff. OKAY, same as last time. I will tell you all my answers in the next post so you have that to look forward to. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW- ONE THING YOU LIKE! ONE THING YOU DIDN'T LIKE! YOUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE DIARIES MOMENT! GO!**_


	4. Pilot Part 3

_**Thanks to everyone who said they liked my story. I appreciate the feedback. Keep it coming.**_

_**booklover457: I plan on it eventually, it will depend on the episode and different triggers.**_

_**RavieSweetie14: You are awesome**_

_**mimi81: ... um...**_

_**xxRAINBOWunicornsxx: there isn't really a specific person who portrays Annie, so however you see her that's great.**_

_**nadya12: the length of each episode is going to depend on how well I can fit Annie into what is already going on in Mystic Falls and how much I can twist the story to have it still make sense. The first episode is long because there is just so much to cover to get the story started**_

_**ThePhantomismyLove: I can't either! He is the best!**_

_**Okay so, this chapter is going to be longer due to the fact that I really want to get episode one done and move on with the story because I am just so excited! Hope you all are too.**_

"So what is your plan now? Steal candy from babies? Take walkers from elders? You made fog. You aren't exactly living up to your bad boy reputation yet Damon," I snarled as he pulled me behind him. He stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into him. He glared at me.

"Now is not the time for big moves, that comes later. No, now we are baiting him," he explained.

"Who? Your brother? What does Elena have to do with this?" I asked. He started walking again.

"You ask a lot of questions. Unfortunately for you I'm not going to answer them," he replied. Suddenly I noticed we were in front of my hotel. I froze.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"You're staying here aren't you? We need a place for the night and I'm not quite ready to make myself known yet," he explained. I offered a small nod but I didn't move. How did he know where I was living? I didn't tell him did I? His hand hit my back hard and I stumbled forward. Getting the hint I took slow steps towards the building. He followed behind me as I walked through the hall to my room. My hand shook as I tried to insert the key into the handle. It took me a moment and eventually Damon grabbed the key from my hand and opened the door. He made sure I entered first. Probably didn't want me to run away to ruin his plan.

I heard the door slam shut behind him and I jumped. He sat down on the luxury white couch in the middle of the room. I stood by the door, shaking. He looked at me expectantly. I didn't move.

"Annie, come here," he snapped. I nodded and walked over to him, still standing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside him. I fell onto the couch with a small whimper. He laughed. "You really are a pathetic excuse for a vampire aren't you?" I didn't answer him. He groaned and turned to look at me. "Tell me something about yourself Annie." I looked at him cautiously. He smirked.

"Like what?" I carefully replied.

"What was your childhood like?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's not important," I snapped. His smirk fell and I instantly regretted what I had said. "I grew up in a small village. Everyone knew everyone. My mother was beautiful and kind. She raised me so I could be a wonderful wife one day. Not that my father would have allowed it. He never thought anyone was good enough for me." I shook my head, careful of my words but still worried I gave too much away.

"Wife? What are you twelve?" Damon asked teasing. I glared at him offended.

"I'm seventeen and it was uncommon for someone my age not to already have a suitor," I told him. He nodded and remained quiet for a moment.

"Sounds like your dad had issues," he said. For the first time with him I cracked a smile.

"Oh you have no idea. He was like that with his sister also. He wouldn't let 'unsuitable' characters near her. Because of him she never got married and she never forgave him for that," I explained. I stopped myself quickly after. I wasn't going any further into this. "That's enough. I will not tell you anymore."

"I think you will do what I want Annie," he said with a small smile. I shook my head.

"No, not now. I'm done," I snapped harshly, "I want to go to bed. It's been a long day." Damon looked at the clock behind him.

"It's eight o'clock," he teased. I nodded. "Okay, fine. Go get ready for bed then. I'll be here." I got up and grabbed my things before going into the bathroom and locking the door. I heard Damon chuckle from outside and I started shaking again.

I took my time getting ready and when I finally walked out of the bathroom to find Damon lying in my bed shirtless. I just prayed he was wearing something underneath the sheets. I looked around the room and only saw his shirt and shoes so I relaxed a little bit.

"Liking what you see?" Damon asked cockily, the smirk making an appearance on his face. I realized I had been staring. I shook my head and turned to go the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Well since you took the bed I thought I would sleep here tonight," I answered lying down. The room was cold but I tried my best not to think about it.

"Annie, come here," Damon said once again. I rolled over on the couch, looking away from him.

"No." I heard him growl.

"Suit yourself," he said before turning off the lights. I took a deep breath but didn't dare close my eyes.

...

The sun crept up, leaking light through the curtains. My already open eyes followed the beam of light that crossed the floor. Damon slept soundly on the bed. I listened to his rhythmic breathing. I didn't want to get up in fear of waking him. Suddenly the alarm went off loudly. I jumped at the sound. Damon sat up quickly.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, groaning. I stood up quickly and turned it off. The downside of my action was that I was now standing next to the bed. I tried to take a step away but Damon grabbed my wrist. I didn't move it was no use.

"My alarm, I have to get ready for school," I answered. He glared at me but groaned and lay back down in the bed.

"You aren't going to school," he mumbled into the pillow. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Three reasons. One you left practically before school even started yesterday, two my brother is there and three I don't want you too. You didn't sleep," he observed. I shook my head.

"I slept," I lied, self-consciously grabbing a strand of my hair. "And I'm going to school. What would people think if I didn't show up today? What would your brother think? He knows what I am." Suddenly Damon cut me off.

"What?" he asked angrily. His blue eyes were piercing.

"What?" I asked back, quietly.

"My brother?"

"Damon, it's not hard to figure out. But I really do have to go. For your and my sake," I replied. He growled at me but nodded.

"Fine. But you better be back here by four or I'm coming out to find you and I won't be happy about it," he threatened. I nodded and quickly moved to get ready.

...

I got out of the room as fast as I could and to the forest to get blood before I had to face the day. I couldn't drink blood in front of Damon, something about it just felt wrong. I didn't take long and soon I was at the school, sitting in Mr. Tanner's history class. Elena and Bonnie walked in a few minutes later, chatting. They smiled when they saw me.

"Hey, Annie. Where did you go yesterday? I didn't see you after History," Elena asked. I smiled back at her.

"I had a few things I had to deal with but everything should be okay now," I informed her. She nodded.

"Oh hey, there is a party tonight down at the falls. You should come," Bonnie said. I was a little surprised that she told me but I nodded.

"I will have to see. I really hope I will be able to make it though," I answered. The girls took their seats behind me.

"You have strict parents or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Something like that," I answered, with a small smile.

"Sneak out," Elena suggested. I looked at her shocked.

"I might actually be killed for that," I tried to joke. They laughed but an uncomfortable feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't even ask him, I was too scared. There was almost no chance of me going to that party tonight.

...

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked pacing in front of the class. 346 I thought. I looked behind me at Bonnie. She was smiling.

"Um, a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," she answered. A small smile broke out on my face. Elena laughed.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner asked, practically glaring down the blonde boy a few rows over from me.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," he said. I noticed he was the boy that looked at Elena sometimes. He looked like he missed her. I felt bad for him. He caught me looking at him and I quickly looked away.

"Hmm, Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know," Elena admitted from behind me.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Mr. Tanner said rudely back to her. What happened to her? I wanted desperately to ask but that wasn't exactly appropriate right now, besides I barely knew her.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you are counting local civilians," a familiar voice answered from the back row. Most of the class turned to look at Stefan surprised, or in Matt's case annoyed.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner asked.

"Salvatore," Stefan answered. Mr. Tanner made an approving noise.

"Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner replied trying to come across all know it all-y.

"Actually, there were 27. They were killed when Confederate soldiers fired on a church. They believed there were weapons inside," I replied. All eyes turned on my and I instantly wanted to sink away.

"And you are?" Mr. Tanner asked, his ears turning a little red with anger. I smiled bashfully.

"Oh, that's not important," I said, trying to brush it off. There were a few chuckles around the classroom.

"Your name," Tanner said trying to control his temper. I sighed.

"Annie Mikaelson sir," I whispered in defeat.

"Well Miss. Mikaelson, I would like to see you after class. You too Salvatore," he snapped. I flinched in my seat slightly.

The bell rang a few minutes later and as everyone filed out I remained seated.

"You two, come here," Mr. Tanner called from his desk. I stood up hesitantly and walked towards him.

"Yes sir?" I asked quietly as Stefan came to stand beside me.

"I will not be made a fool of do you understand me?" he snapped.

"I was just helping Stefan answer the question," I defended but he cut me off with a glare.

"In her defense Mr. Tanner you can go look her answer up. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts," Stefan told him. My jaw dropped and I looked up at him. Mr. Tanner's ears weren't just red anymore, his whole face and become flushed with anger.

"Dismissed," Tanner said through gritted teeth. I held in my laughter until I was out of the room and the door was closed behind me.

"That was hilarious," I said looking at Stefan. He just smiled.

"Well, he was being unfair and I hate to see you get pushed around like that," he replied. The uncomfortable feeling in my stomach returned and my smile fell a little bit.

"Well, thank you," I whispered, "But I probably could have handled it myself." He nodded but gave me a knowing look before walking away. I let out a deep breath.

"Hey, Annie," someone called from behind me. I turned and saw Matt the jock. I smiled at him but my brain was reeling. What was going on today?

"Oh hi! Matt right?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're going to the party tonight right?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I hope so but it's unlikely," I admitted. He nodded again in a way to tell me he understood. But no one understood and no one would ever understand.

"Well if you do you should come find me and we can hang out," he offered. I looked at him surprised. Matt seemed like a really nice guy. Did I really want to bring him into all my stupid life drama? Screw it, I deserve to be happy.

"I would really like that. Maybe I will see you later," I said with a small wave before walking off. He smiled and turned to walk the other way.

The rest of the day went on pretty much incident free. I had two more classes with Elena, one with Stefan and three with Matt. I was never lonely in class that was for sure. And it felt good to be around people who genuinely cared about me. Now I had to go back to face Damon, and I was not excited for that.

_**Okay I lied but do not worry, I'm just putting the rest in another chapter. DO NOT FRET MY FRIENDS. But since that is technically two chapters in a day I feel like that deserves some reviews. REVIEW.**_


	5. Pilot Part 4

_**And here it is...**_

"How was school?" Damon asked as I walked into the room. He was sitting on the couch drinking some kind of alcohol mixed with blood. I shuddered at the smell but was thankful I went to feed before I came back.

"Fine," I replied cryptically. I put my bag on a small table on the other side of the room. I took a deep breath before turning around. I nearly screamed when Damon appeared there behind me.

"You didn't run into any issues?" he snarled. I shook my head frantically. "Good. Because you have a job to do tonight." I gave him a confused look. He took a step closer so his body was pressing mine back into the table. He smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked a little too harshly. His smile held strong.

"There's a party tonight by the falls. I need you to go and keep your eye out for Stefan. I'll be dealing with something in the woods around there and I don't want him interfering but I want him to notice. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded my eyes never leaving his. "Good girl, and I don't want you getting distracted so no alcohol, no blood got it?"

"What do you mean no blood?" I asked. He just smirked and turned walking back to the couch. I waited a few minutes for an answer but it was obvious I wasn't going to get one. I sighed and went to get ready for the party.

...

"So what did you do all day?" I asked as I put my earrings in and fixed my lip gloss.

"I was just sitting here, plotting. Went out for a snack. She was, delicious," he said. My stomach knotted and I didn't look at him. "Why so quiet darling Annie?" He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, resting his head on my shoulder.

"No reason," I whispered, uncomfortable with the contact. He smiled and looked at us in the mirror. I stared straight ahead.

"We make a cute couple Annie, kind of like Bonnie and Clyde, except much sexier," he said. He was still holding my hips but now he was brushing his lips on my neck. I leaned away from the touch but he was persistent. "We are going to cause so much trouble, have so much fun, drink so much blood." His breath was warm on my throat.

"No Damon," I said quietly, having a hard time finding my voice. He chuckled. I was paralyzed by fear.

"And why not?" he asked.

"I'm not like that," I said my voice coming out much stronger. He turned me to face him at vampire speed. I let out a sharp breath.

"You're whatever I want you to be," he said with a smile before placing his lips roughly on mine. I put my hands on his chest pushing away with all my strength but it was nothing compared to the strength he held me there with. He let me go for a second and I stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Just enjoying your company Annie. Finish getting ready. I'll drop you off," he replied turning and walking out the door. I leaned back onto the counter breathing deeply. What was happening? I couldn't deal with this. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the closed door. I fell to the ground and cried.

...

I had sat on the bathroom floor crying for a few minutes before getting up and cleaning my eyes off. I looked back at the door and took a deep breath before walking out it. I walked to the front of the hotel and noticed Damon leaning on a black car. I looked at him confused.

"Who did you kill for this?" I asked, half-teasing.

"I bought it. Now why don't you get in?" he asked. I did as he asked and he drove me to the party. Drunk teens were already stumbling around in the dark. I looked around nervous. I had never been to a high school party before. I saw Matt looking around and I gathered all my courage. I was reaching for the door handle when Damon grabbed my wrist. "No distractions, but have fun and do what you're told. See you later Annie," he said. I nodded to him before getting out of the car. He quickly sped off. Matt turned and saw me. A smile broke out on his face. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Annie! I'm so glad you made it," he said with a big goofy smile.

"You're a little drunk aren't you?" I asked with a laugh. He shook his head frantically still smiling. I laughed. We walked a little more into where the party was going on. Teens were everywhere talking, laughing, drinking with their friends. It felt warm to be there even in the cool night air. I spotted Elena and Bonnie and then Caroline and Stefan.

"So your parent's let you come huh?" he asked. My eyes followed Stefan as he went to talk to Elena.

"Um, yeah, something like that," I replied. I was distracted watching them talk. They started moving off towards the bridge. I looked at Matt.

"Hey do you want to go explore?" I asked. But he was looking at something else. I followed his gaze to Tyler leading some girl into the forest. "What is it?"

"That's my sister," he said in a low voice, clearly unimpressed with her choice of date for the evening.

"Give me a second," I said, taking off after the two in the forest. I don't know what compelled me to follow them but Matt just looked so distressed by the fact his sister was leaving with Tyler I had to do something.

...

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree," the girl said teasingly.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot," Tyler said, kissing her neck.

"For who?" she asked but Tyler was persistent. He kept trying to kiss her, pressing her roughly against the tree. "No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" the girl cried. I ran towards them.

"Tyler let her go!" I shouted fiercely. Tyler looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked almost angrily. I glared at him. "I saw you with Matt today. Why don't you just run back to the golden boy and leave me here with Vicki like a good little girl?" Fire grew inside me at his words. My glare intensified.

"Vicki leave now," I ordered. She stumbled away from Tyler but didn't go anywhere. "Leave!" I turned my glare on her and she started walking off. Tyler looked back at me.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Annie," he said darkly. I shook my head at him.

"You haven't seen anything Tyler. Don't you dare hurt another girl like that again or I will-" I started but he cut me off.

"Or you'll what? You can't hurt me Annie. You can't do anything," he said taking menacing steps towards me. I held my ground. I was not letting him push me around I was having enough of that.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I growled. He smiled darkly, now standing directly in front of me, looking down at me.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"Tyler, don't. Just leave Vicki alone," I said. He was suddenly pushing me back into a tree. I hit roughly and the bark cut into my back and arms but I didn't let it bother me. He pinned my arms beside me.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted in my face. I had had enough. I let my fangs elongated and I hissed at him. He was startled, falling back onto the leave covered ground. I glared down at him. "What the hell was that?"

"Party trick," I replied with a shrug. He was trying to shuffle back on the ground as I walked towards him. I grabbed his shirt and leaned towards him.

"You didn't see me tonight, and you will never do what you did with Vicki to another girl again, got it?" I compelled. He nodded and I let him go. He turned and ran out of the woods as fast as he could. Suddenly, from behind me I heard a boy yelling. I took off in that direction and say a boy carrying Vicki.

"What happened?" I asked panicked. He looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. I glared at him.

"That is not important right now. What happened to her?" I shouted. He glared but looked down at Vicki sadly.

"I don't know I found her like this. Her neck is bleeding badly and she won't wake up," he explained. I nodded and helped him carry her.

"Jeremy," Elena yelled when she saw him.

"Somebody call nine-one-one!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at us. We had to put Vicki down. Matt suddenly came running towards us.

"Annie what happened?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Matt," I whispered when I saw his hurt face.

"She's bleeding pretty badly," Jeremy informed. Stefan came forward and looked at her before running off. I started to chase him but he was gone. All that I saw was a black car waiting to pick me up. I got in.

"Did you do this?" I asked before looking at him. Damon was smirking.

"Why would I do a silly little thing like that?" he asked. I glared at him.

"She was innocent. Her brother can't handle her dying. Why would you do this?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's not going to die," he said. We were suddenly pulling up in front of a very nice house but everything was rushed and I was scared. Damon got out of the car and grabbed me, jumping us up to a balcony on the second floor. He told me to wait behind the wall and I did, too scared to move.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me," I heard Stefan say. My stomach dropped hard. I was so scared it hurt. The door to the room behind me opened. A crow settled itself on the balcony and I looked at it. "Damon." Stefan turned to see his black clad brother standing on the balcony. He was smiling, that dark smile I was getting used to.

"Hello, brother," Damon greeted.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked. There was a dark chuckle that came from Damon. I shivered.

"Wait until you see my little partner in crime. Come on out darling," Damon said. I took small, very careful steps out from behind the wall. Stefan's eyes went from confused to hurt to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Really Annie, what is wrong with you?" Stefan growled.

"Stefan I-"

"Stefan is that really a way to treat a lady. Don't be too hard on her, she doesn't really have choice," Damon admitted. Stefan looked between him and me.

"When did you get here?" he asked his brother.

"I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it," Damon replied while walking around the room.

"And when did you," he paused thinking of the right word, "recruit Annie?" Damon smirked at him.

"About the same time," he answered easily.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked in a calm voice. I admired him. He clearly hated his brother yet he was smart enough not to provoke him. I stood back, trying to become invisible.

"I could ask you the same thing. However, I'm fairly certain I know the answer. Elena," Damon said. I looked between them confused now.

"What?" I asked. Damon glared at me.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon taunted.

"She's not Katherine," Stefan growled.

"Who's Katherine?" I asked. Neither of them answered. I looked around the room, towards the open window. I wasn't far. I hadn't walked to far from my introduction. I took a small step back.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked. I froze and looked at Stefan. He didn't drink human blood?

"I know what you are doing Damon. It's not going to work," Stefan replied, still surprisingly calm. I took another step back almost out the door now.

"Stop, Annie! You don't want to do that," Damon snapped looking at me. He held out his hand. "Come here." I looked between him and Stefan before moving forward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "Now, I know she's not human, but she smells like one. Don't you want a taste? Don't you crave a little?" My eyes widened and I tried to pull away from Damon.

"No, no! Let me go!" I cried. Damon put his hand over my mouth shutting me up. I whimpered, my eyes meeting Stefan's.

"Stop it," Stefan said.

"Let's try it. Together. Or we could go out. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or even better, let's just go straight for Elena," Damon taunted.

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon shouted back and before I knew it I was lying on the ground outside. Pain ran through me. I let out a small whimper, not having the strength to scream. I felt my bones put themselves back together but the bruises and lacerations on my skin weren't leaving anytime soon. Stefan groaned and stood up beside me but Damon was nowhere to be found.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Certainly swept Annie off her feet," Damon said from somewhere farther away. I rolled over and spit out blood.

"It's all fun and games, Damon huh? But wherever you go, people die!" Stefan shouted at him.

"That's a given," Damon replied with a scoff. I looked over to him as I got up on my knees. Blood trickled down my arm and by the way both the brothers were looking at me, they noticed.

"Not here. I won't allow it," Stefan said walking over to help me up. I leaned heavily on him coughing. His eyes looked down at me, filled with worry.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked. Damon walked over and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me away from Stefan. He sat me back down on the ground away from them. I glared at him and he returned the look.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word," Damon said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't have to include me," I whispered from the side. They both looked at me.

"I'm sorry, what was that darling?" Damon asked. I glared at him, struggling to stand up again.

"This is between you two. It doesn't include me. You don't need to torture me over this!" I cried, "Or this town!"

"Annie I suggest you sit back down and close that pretty little mouth of yours," Damon growled. I glared at him but said nothing else.

"Just stay away from Elena," Stefan snarled, looking away from me.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes," Damon teased. Stefan looked down frantically at his hand. Damon chuckled. "Relax it's right here." In the blink of an eye Damon had Stefan pinned up against the house. I jumped. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

"Damon, let him go," I called. He did as I said but he wasn't happy about it.

"See you around brother," Damon said as he turned to walk away. I looked at Stefan, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. He just looked at me helpless.

"Annie, we're leaving," Damon shouted at me. I walked after him, each step agony, but I knew it would be worse if I didn't go. He was mad enough as it was. I didn't want to make it worse. This was not going to be fun.

...

We got back to the hotel and I barely made it through the door before collapsing to the ground. Damon walked around me. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I glared up at him.

"You know, I told you! If you are going to get mad, get mad but please do it now. Don't make me wait," I cried. He crouched down in front of me and gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Why would I be mad? Tonight went perfectly. Besides, you got pushed out a window. I think you're hurt enough. Now, I have a few more errands to run tonight. If you leave this room, I will know and I will not be happy. Understand?" he asked. I nodded frantically, just happy I didn't have anything else to deal with tonight. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before stepping back over me and out the door. He slammed it shut and I jumped. Tears fell freely once again as I looked back at the door.

Why had this happened to me? I was trapped. Mystic Falls wasn't going to be my freedom, it was going to be my cage. This was only the beginning.

_**DONE THE PILOT EPISODE, finally gawd. That was terribly long and I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. I really really really really really really really really REALLY want you guys to review. So since no one answered my question from last time and since there are two new chapters up here for you REVIEW! ONE THING YOU LIKED, ONE THING YOU DIDN'T, YOUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE DIARIES MOMENT! GO! And I will answer the questions on my next post LOVE YEAH REVIEW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!**_


	6. The Night Of The Comet Part 1

_**HAHAHA I'm back, already. Because when people reviewed so quickly saying how excited they were for some Original action I realized I AM TOO except I'm so far away from that. So I thought writing another chapter for a different episode would put me one step closer to that goal. I guess it does any way. FOR YOU...**_

Lightning cracked across the distant sky followed by a low roll of thunder. I crouched down along the edge of the clearing with Damon by my side. "Damon, I'm not doing this!" I snapped at him in a harsh whisper. He rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you do what I say," he growled back.

"Did you hear that?" the woman in the tent asked her boyfriend. I flinched at the sound of her voice. Damon became predatory, veins appearing around his eyes. He looked down at me.

"Hear what?" the man asked.

"I heard thunder," she replied.

"There's no thunder," he replied back to her. She still appeared skeptical.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet," she replied. I shuddered at the thought of the comet. It was a supernatural mess. A beacon for witch activity. It was trouble.

"It's not going to rain. Listen, I got you a little something. It's back in the care. Don't you move," the man said, getting up and heading off.

"Stay dry!" the woman called after him.

"It's not going to rain," the man chuckled back. I looked at Damon.

"Please, no. Let's go back," I whispered.

"If you don't, I will. And I tend to get a little messy," he growled. I looked at him and nodded before running at vampire speed towards the car.

"Hello?" the man asked, looking around. "Jess?" I looked back at the tent. Her name was Jess, and I was going to kill her. I looked back down at the man and let my instinct take over, hoping it would be easier. I tore into his neck viciously and drained his blood. Damon came up behind me, snatching the body and disposing of it up in a tree. The blood dripped down on the tent.

"I knew it," the girl whispered triumphantly to herself. "I told you it was going to rain!" She got out of the tent and screamed looking up at the sight of her dead boyfriend. She made a run for her car but I was perched in a tree just above it. Waiting. She struggled to unlock it. "Open! No! Please!" Her cries rang through my ears but I refused to listen jumping swiftly from the tree and tearing into her neck. She screamed loudly until she grew weak from blood loss and every last drop of blood was drained from her body. It was euphoric for a moment until her body hit the ground, and what I'd done hit me, hard. I looked back at the boy in the tree and then down to the girl. Sitting next to her dead body was a small box. I picked it up slowly with blood covered hands, opening it gently. A shiny diamond ring shone in the moonlight. I gasped and dropped the box, my shaking hands coming up to my face. He was going to propose.

"Well done, darling," Damon said coming up behind me. I looked at him with wide eyes. "God, you look hot right now." He was referring to the blood. I was covered in it.

"He was going to propose Damon. Tonight. He was getting the ring," I whispered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Big deal. Annie. Everyone has a life, has someone who loves them. We just have to not care and then killing them doesn't seem too bad," he said with a smile. I glared at him.

"How can you say that?!" I shouted at him, pure rage running through me. Damon grabbed my arm and soon his lips were on mine. He kissed me roughly. When he pulled back there was blood on his mouth. The blood of the couple I just killed. As soon as he let go I took a few steps back still fuming.

"You're really sexy when you're mad," he said in defense. I glared at him.

"I wish I could say the same about you," I hissed. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked back to town. "You do realize I have to be at school in a few hours right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You still want to go to that? Even after Stefan learned your deep dark secret?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"I came here for normal Damon, and I intend on getting some," I replied pushing his arm off me.

"You are anything but normal Annie," he said with a low chuckle. I started running, back to the hotel. When I arrived he was standing by the door, waiting for me. I glared at him again. "What took you so long?"

"Ha Ha you are so funny," I bit back.

"Seriously though, you just fed, shouldn't you be stronger? Faster?" he asked, curiously. I shook my head at him.

"It doesn't work that way, I don't really get the perks of vampirism," I reminded him. I opened the door to the room and stepped in before anyone saw me. Damon followed behind and closed the door.

"Well that sucks for you then. Tonight was a success Annie, you should feel proud," he said taking a seat on the couch. I looked at him as I gathered my stuff for a shower.

"Why did you even make me do that? What do you gain from it?" I asked. I paused waiting for an answer. He looked at me.

"Control, I get more control over you, and it pisses my brother off so, I call that killing two birds with one stone, except the birds were people and you ripped their throats out, so," I shuddered at the reminder.

"I'm having a shower, than I'm leaving for school," I growled at him. He smiled knowing he had irked me.

"Have fun."

...

When I excited the bathroom, Damon was no longer in the room. All the stuff he had brought was gone. I took a moment and noticed all my stuff was gone too. I couldn't help the confused expression that crossed my face but I didn't have time to deal with it now. I had to get to school.

I tried to avoid the main hallway as much as possible I ducked into Tanner's class, relieved to see that Stefan hadn't arrived yet. The moment he walked into the room however, my eyes instantly fell to my notebook. He stopped in front of my desk.

"Annie," he whispered. I didn't look at him. "Annie, you and I need to talk. I'm not mad, I just need to figure out what's going on." I finally looked up at him.

"I don't think I can tell you," I whispered back. He looked distressed.

"You're not compelled, we could keep it our little secret," he suggested. I looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Okay, let's meet at lunch, take a walk. I usually need some fresh air by then anyway," I replied. Elena walked in and froze for a minute at the door. I looked over to her and her eyes were locked on Stefan and I. I gently pushed his shoulders, suggesting he go to his desk. He looked at me then too Elena, nodding.

...

The day seemed to drag on. When lunch finally arrived, I was anxious to get out. The amount of blood I had consumed that morning only put me on edge. The cravings were worse. My fangs twitched in my gums, wanting to see more action. I held my breath until I was outside. Stefan found me relatively quickly, leaning on the wall taking deep breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Yeah of course, just cravings, you know?" I replied. He laughed a little.

"I know." I looked at him and he gestured for us to start walking. I followed his lead.

"So what take it away Stefan, tell me what terrible choices I'm making with my life, how I've screwed immortality up. I've heard it all before," I started. He looked at me appalled.

"Annie, Damon said you had no choice, I believe him. I just want to know how you are doing with all this and I wanted to apologize for hurting you," he said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Annie, this isn't your fault," he said. I shook my head.

"You haven't seen what I've done," I whispered, thinking about the poor couple, probably still undiscovered in the woods. "But when you do, you won't feel so bad."

"What is my brother doing to you? What has he got over you?" he asked a little more frantically.

"Why would I tell you that? Get used by someone else. No thanks Stefan. All I will tell you is that I more or less willingly told Damon my secret and now he won't let me go. He can be very... persuasive," I admitted. Stefan nodded but his brows furrowed.

"What is he making you do?" he asked. I shrugged and a small pain ran through my shoulders, still not having healed from the other night. Being pushed off a balcony will do that to you.

"A little bit of this and that. I'd like to say I will leave when it gets too bad but I know I can't and it scares me a little Stefan. Damon is unpredictable and dangerous," I confessed. Stefan nodded knowingly. "There's nothing you can do for me." He shook his head. "So don't feel bad, please. Be with Elena, be happy. I can tell that's what both of you want." The confused look returned to his face.

"Why should I deserve to be happy when my brother is causing you so much grief?" he asked. I sighed. The struggle within him was brutal, I could see it in his eyes. I gently took his hands.

"Because I'm asking you to," I whispered. Our eyes met and we stood looking at each other for a moment before he looked away.

"We should get back," he said letting one of my hands go. He gave the one he held a gentle reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him and we began walking back towards the school.

"So how do you deal with it? The cravings?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Years of practice. It is still hard and the come through almost every day but it is a struggle I am willing to face," he explained. I nodded, impressed at his willpower. I had been doing pretty good except for kills Damon forces me to do, I hadn't had the blood of a human in mystic falls yet.

"I envy you," I whispered in reply.

As we got closer to the school he released my hand. I instantly missed the warmth and comfort he provided. He said something about seeing me in English and then he was gone. It didn't take me long to follow after him inside. The hallway was alive with chatter and laughter and heartbeats and blood. I stood for a minute at my locker just listening to all the individual pulses thrum together in a steady rhythm. It was hypnotic.

"Hey!" someone called from beside me, drawing out of my trance. I looked up to see Matt.

"Oh my god Matt!" I said turning to him. "I'm so sorry about your sister, if I had gotten there a few minutes early we could have stopped the animal that did this." If I had gotten there a few minutes earlier I would have been the animal that did this.

"No, no you couldn't Annie. Don't worry the doctors say she will be alright. Thank you for helping her, with everything. Jeremy saw you with Tyler. Thank you," he said genuinely. He gave me a big hug and I hugged him back, half heartedly. Jeremy saw me? Did he know what he saw? My stomach twisted. "I will see you around, thanks again." I nodded to him as he walked away. My eyes made contact with the Gilbert boy from across the hall. He didn't smile, wave or acknowledge my presence in anyway. He just looked at me. I slammed my locker and headed quickly to my next class.

...

The day dragged on. I loved being at the school but I couldn't handle the learning. These kids were learning half baked ideas originated beautifully hundreds of years earlier. I experienced the growth of these ideas and it truly was a magical thing. No one here, including the teachers, held the same appreciation as I. I grabbed my homework from my locker and walked out the front door of the school. The first thing that caught my eye was the familiar black car with its all too familiar black hearted driver. I walked hesitantly towards it and got in. I had barely closed the door when he took off driving.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked trying to get my seatbelt on. He laughed at me.

"We are moving. I'm sure you'll find our new accommodations much more comfortable," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I liked my hotel. Is that why all my stuff was gone after I got out of the shower?" I asked. He smirked and kept driving. The road was familiar. It wasn't long ago that we raced down the road for Damon's grand introduction at the Salvatore Boarding House. And I ended up getting thrown off a balcony.

"Are you living in Stefan's house?" I asked. He growled under his breath.

"It's my family home. It's as much mine as it is his," he snapped. I nodded but said nothing else. We pulled into the grand drive and he stopped, stepping out immediately. I followed him out and he led me up the front steps to the door. He pushed the doors open and smiled.

"Zach, I'm home," Damon announced loudly. I looked around for this Zach he was talking about and saw him walking down the stairs towards us.

"Leave Damon, you're not welcome here and neither is your pet," Zach snapped harshly. I glared at him, instantly not liking the human.

"Oh I'm always welcome Zach. This is in fact my home and you are just a guest. As is Annie here, she is a guest. Treat her as such," Damon snapped. He marched into his home, instantly going for the liquor. I rolled my eyes.

"Damon, where is my stuff?" I asked. He pointed upstairs and I didn't wait for a further answer. I went upstairs to explore. I found my room easily enough. Then Stefan's. The last room I saw had to be Damon's but I just couldn't picture him in it. That is until he walked past me and went straight for the bed.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a lovely room Damon," I said not saying anything else. I turned and walked away towards my room to unpack my stuff. I took a few minutes before I noticed some stuff missing. My necklace, my journal. I opened the door and heard Damon talking downstairs. I ran down the stairs toward him.

"Damon have you seen my-" I stopped noticing Elena for the first time, "Hello."

"You live here Annie?" she asked. I nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs towards her, worried about what Damon might do.

"Uh, yeah. Just for awhile," I suggested trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Well Stefan should be home any minute. Come," Damon said. He shot me a death glare. I didn't know what I could have possibly done to deserve that. Maybe it was just a warning.

"Wow, this is your living room?" Elena exclaimed looking around the vast room. My reaction mirrored hers. This place was huge.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," Damon said watching Elena look around. We sat down. I sat next to Elena and Damon across from us. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I through he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I glared at him.

"Damon," I scolded. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's okay. The last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," Damon 'deduced'.

"Damon this is not an appropriate conversation," I said standing up. Elena looked startled.

"Nope," Elena said, still focused on Damon.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," Damon said skeptically. I walked away, getting a drink. I lived there now, I was indulging in their liquor. "That better be for me," Damon called from the couch. I turned and handed him the glass. He smirked at me but it never reached his eyes. He was mad.

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena said. Damon shrugged.

"With Damon around every relationship is doomed to end," I muttered. They both heard me. I nervously looked at the ground.

"That's enough Annie," Damon snapped. He turned back to Elena. "Hello Stefan." I looked up and noticed him standing in the doorway. He looked angry and surprised.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over," Stefan said glaring at Damon. Damon shrugged innocently and downed his alcohol. He moved to stand next to me. I shivered when his hand ran over the bare skin of my arm. The gesture seemed innocent enough to those around us but it was threatening to me. I wanted so badly to run. Every instinct told me to run.

"I should have called, I just..." Damon stopped her from saying anything else. Elena slowly walked over to Stefan.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't see Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or home movies. But ... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Damon teased. He stood dangerously close to me. Stefan was done with Damon. He wanted Elena out of the house, that much was obvious.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. Nice to see you," Stefan said kindly to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon. See you at school Annie," she said before turning to the door.

"Great meeting you too Elena," Damon said cheerfully from beside me. He grabbed my arm and I let out a small cry. It would bruise.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena asked. Stefan's eyes were locked on the brother and he was blocking the way out. He took a step to the side and Elena slipped out the door.

"Great girl. She's got spunk. You on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over exert yourself today? Let me guess, hospital?" Damon taunted his brother. I tried to pull out of his grip but it was useless.

"Damon, I'll bruise! I can't explain that!" I shouted at him. Both brothers looked at me.

"You bruise?" Stefan asked. I glared at him.

"You shouldn't have made me mad Annie," Damon growled from beside me.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked, changing the topic. Damon laughed.

"Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human?'" Damon teased. I looked at him.

"Repeat the past?" I asked. They ignored me of course.

"I'm not playing any game," Stefan denied. Damon smiled and walked towards his brother with me in tow behind him.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," Damon said, "Just ask Annie here." Stefan's eyes fell on me. I looked away from him.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" he asked, clearly irritated .

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smirked. He turned and walked back upstairs, my arm still firmly in his grip. My pleading eyes finally met Stefan's. He didn't move to help me though. I was once again alone with the monster.

_**So yeah, I will try to update a lot but university life can kick your ass. Midterm time of the year so it's hard finding time to write. It may be a week before another post but I hope you enjoyed the last three. So, you know the drill I like reviews they make me happy. ONE THING YOU LIKE, ONE THING YOU DON'T LIKE, YOUR HAIR COLOR GO! **_


	7. The Night of the Comet Part 2

_**Okay, I am back. I apologize for all the mistakes in the last one, I will fix them later. I was tired and excited when I wrote it. So I'm going to aim for nearly flawless this time. I will be studying for midterms this next week so there may not be another post until next weekend. But that'll be okay because ... I don't know why. I will try to blow you away with the next few chapters but I really don't know how exciting they will be. I will try my best. Anyway, thank y'all who reviewed keep it up. And to all those who favourited and followed thanks also! You are all great. And now, the story continues...**_

Damon pulled me into his room, the grip he held on my arm was nearly bone crushing. Not only had the skin under his touch already began to change color, but the bone underneath was close to snapping. I bit my lip, trying to appear strong but the pain shot up my arm sharply causing a whimper to escape. He closed the door behind us and threw me on the ground by the bed. I instantly curled myself up, cradling my wrist into my chest.

"Annie," Damon said simply but fiercely. I looked up at him cautiously. His eyes were dark with anger. I could barely breath, afraid to do anything more to set him off. "Why do you insist to make me mad darling?" He leaned on the wall next to the door.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why you are trying to destroy your brother's relationship with Elena," I whispered. He cocked his head, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"It's not your job to worry about why I do things. You just go along with it, get it?" he asked. I nodded but stopped myself.

"No." He stood up straighter, a threatening move. I flinched back a little but shook it off and leaned forward from where I sat to meet his move.

"What was that?" he asked. I met his eyes with a sharp, unwavering gaze.

"I'm not going to kill Elena if you ask me to," I told him, "she's nice. She's good. There are few out there like her." He looked at me surprised.

"Why would I want you to kill her?" I didn't say anything for a moment but relief washed through my body. Maybe she wouldn't have to die.

"I don't know, to mess with your brother. It's clear human life means nothing to you Damon," I replied sharply, holding my ground.

"Don't worry about Elena. You're right about one thing, she's not like other people," he confessed. I nodded to him and went back to nursing my wrist, a dark blue band forming around it. "Wait, I'm still mad at you!"

"Don't be mad Damon, please, I misread your intentions," I said half-heartedly. I had almost given up caring. I knew what I did was going to make him mad and I did it anyway. I probably deserved whatever it was I was going to get. I was growing tired of fighting with him. The safest place for me would be fighting with him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked moving towards me. I stood up, still not bothering to look back at him.

"I'm tired Damon," I said. I tried taking a step past him but before I could move an inch he grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly into the wall. I let out a surprised gasp as all the air rushed from my lungs.

"I wasn't lying the other night when I said you smelled like a human. I think we should test it," he growled. Veins appeared around his blood shot eyes and his fangs appeared past his lips. I struggled, trying my best to fight him off. I had to fight him off. Forget everything I had thought. He would kill me.

"No! Stop!" I cried but my attempts proved to be useless. His enlarged canines pierced the skin of my neck, tearing it allowing blood to flow, allowing him to drink from me. I screamed at the pain that tore through me. So this is what it felt like. Being drained of blood. Those people I killed felt this immense pain. Every inch of me ached. I was getting light headed but before everything went dark Damon released me, letting me fall to the ground.

"I was wrong Annie, you taste better than human," he said licking his lips. I looked up at him, dazed. "You've learned your lesson. Have a good night darling." Damon opened the door next to me and walked out without another word.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I reached up to cover the wound. A few drops of blood still leaked out but besides that the blood flow was stopping quickly. My head grew a little clearer and I pushed myself up off the wall, stumbling towards the bathroom. I scrubbed the drying blood from my skin revealing the bite mark prominently on my neck. A wave of humiliation ran through me at the sight of it. I was supposed to be the one to bite, to drain others of blood. It was my nature. The longer I looked at that disgusting mark of shame, the more the rage grew inside me. I wanted to kill. I wanted to feed so badly. I turned to walk out of the room, to go find my unfortunate victim. Instead of making it out the door I ran into Stefan. He looked at me carefully then gently grabbed my face looking at my tears, my neck, my blood. His eyes met mine and I felt all the anger leave me. I grabbed his hands, my legs suddenly becoming weak.

"Stefan," I gasped as I collapsed to the ground. He knelt in front of me, genuine concern filling his eyes.

"Annie, did Damon do this to you?" he asked, though we both knew the answer was obvious. I nodded and looked back up at him. He seemed angry but I didn't want him to.

"Stefan, don't be mad. It was my fault. I caused it. Don't be mad," I whispered with a small, unconvincing smile. He gently helped me stand and led me out of Damon's room down the hall to his own room. He sat me on the bed. "Where is he?" Stefan sat down beside me after closing the door.

"Out, he left pretty quickly after your fight," Stefan replied. I nodded. "I can't let him do this to you anymore." I shook my head looking at my hands in my lap.

"Neither of us really have a choice," I admitted. We sat for a moment in silence. I was right and we both knew it. Damon was stronger than both of us. "He told me he wouldn't hurt Elena." I looked up to see his reaction. Relief appeared to have washed over his face. I smiled.

"He wouldn't hurt her but he would have no problem hurting those around her and that includes you," Stefan replied quietly. My eyebrows pulled together, the smile falling from my lips.

"I know." Another moment of silence passed before Stefan gently grabbed my hands. I looked down at them but felt thankful for his warm touch.

"Why aren't you healing Annie?" he asked softly. My eyes focused on the bruise and sighed. It wasn't exactly something I could hide from him. I looked up at him.

"I trust you Stefan but the explanation is the reason I am forced around by your brother and I'm not sure if I feel safe sharing it again," I responded.

"You're a vampire, even new vampires heal," he went on, still pressing for information.

"I'm not going to tell you Stefan, not yet. Maybe soon. I promise you I will be okay. You're brother can't kill me, only injure. I will be fine and that's all you need to know right now," I informed him finally meeting his eyes. He nodded.

"Annie, I have to go. But if you would feel safer staying in here, you're welcome to," he offered. I nodded but stood up with him.

"I still have some unpacking to do," I answered his questioning gaze. Once again he nodded before leaving the room.

...

I sat in my room listening to make sure the house was empty before I left. I didn't want to be stuck there all night. Besides it was the night of the comet and something was probably going to happen. I tiptoed silently around the house and made it out the front door without problem. Once outside I ran. My speed made the trip to town a short one but the night air on my skin felt incredible as it rushed past. I appeared in town square and looked around. I saw Elena with Stefan and smiled. I really hoped it would work out for them.

"Hey Annie," a voice greeted from behind me. I turned to see Matt. My smile grew.

"Hey, how is it going?" I asked. He shrugged and I noticed his serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, uh. Have you seen my sister?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No Matt, I'm sorry I just got here. But I will definitely help you look," I replied, an uneasy feel appearing in my lower stomach. There was a sudden distant scream, one that couldn't have been picked up by human ears. "Excuse me Matt, I will be right back." I ran by him at a human pace toward the sound of the voices.

"You really have to stop screaming," Damon's voice said to someone.

"No, please, stop. Don't..." Vicki pleaded back weakly. I picked up the pace and suddenly met Damon, Stefan and Vicki on the roof. She jumped as both Stefan and I appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped at me. I looked at him.

"You didn't tell me to stay home. I wanted some fresh air," I told him simply. I saw him holding Vicki close to the edge of the roof. I flinched as he pushed her out a tiny bit more. "Let her go."

"Ah, ah, ah Annie. This is my show so you just sit over there and don't say another word," he said, easily dismissing me. Vicki's eyes met mine and I couldn't look away but the longer I looked the more her fear grew within me. I had to close my eyes and look away as I moved away from Damon and his brother and sat on the cold roof, keeping my mouth shut.

"Seriously Damon, let her go," Stefan shouted. Damon smirked and inched Vicki closer to the edge.

"Really? Okay," he said.

"No!" Vicki screamed. I jumped and Stefan panicked.

"No! No! No!" he shouted at his brother. Damon threw Vicki towards Stefan, the poor girl screaming terrified.

"Relax," Damon groaned. Stefan sat Vicki on the roof and she looked worriedly between the two brothers.

"What's happening?" I looked over at her and she seemed to recognize me. "Wait, you helped me. You stopped Tyler." Our eyes met and I gave her a small nod but I couldn't help her with anything else. Her eyes seemed to plead to me and it killed me to have to sit by.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might brother," Damon said, wandering over to the terrified Vicki. He crouched down to her. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal," she replied not able to look away from his eyes. He was compelling her. My eyes widened and I looked up to Stefan. His gaze was fixed on his brother.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" he asked.

"Damon," I whispered. Was he trying to expose us? He rolled his eyes at me and looked back to Vicki.

"A vampire," Vicki gasped.

"Who did this to you?" Damon continued.

"You did!" Vicki shouted.

"Wrong!" Damon said back, still compelling. Vicki looked confused.

"Don't," Stefan said, getting agitated by the whole situation. He wouldn't be able to fix whatever problem Damon was striving to cause. He couldn't kill Vicki if she knew. He would have to leave.

"This isn't necessary Damon!" I called from where I sat. He turned quickly to me.

"Quiet!" His voice shook through me and I froze, terrified to say another word. He turned back to Vicki. "It was Stefan."

"Don't," Stefan repeated.

"Come here," Damon demanded the shaking girl. She got up and walked over to him obediently. As she approached him he cupped her face in his hands gently. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeated back in a lifeless voice.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," he said gesturing over his shoulder at me.

"Stop it!" I shouted getting to my feet. The rage was returning, warming my muscles, fueling me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to beg me to live, to look up at me with pleading eyes and ask not to die. I was the monster he should be worried about. Stefan grabbed my arm before I could make another move toward Damon.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan begged. I clawed at his hand on my arm. My nails tore at his skin and blood trickled down but he still wasn't letting go.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Damon taunted, tearing the bandage off Vicki's neck and tossing her to his brother. Stefan released my arm to catch Vicki and the moment he did I was lunging at Damon. I took him by surprise pinning him to the ground. He looked up at me surprised as I hissed at him.

"You deserve to die," I growled. He suddenly had his hands on my shoulder and was flipping us over so he now had me pinned.

"Oh, do I?" Damon snapped back at me, getting in my face.

"Yes you do," I hissed baring my fangs.

I grabbed onto one of his arms with a bone crushing grip, tearing at his skin with my nails. The surprised look returned to his face. He pulled his arm back away from me and I pulled myself away, my chest heaving from the effort and the rage. My vision was going red and all I could smell was blood, human blood. I turned to see the bleeding human Stefan was trying to comfort, cowering on the ground and all I noticed was the beautiful red liquid pouring past her hair down her neck. I lunged at her but Stefan was faster he grabbed me and threw me back. A low rumble escaped my lips and my death glare turned on him.

"Annie, stop this isn't you," Stefan shouted at me. I glared sharply at him before looking back at the girl, the blood. "That's Matt's sister Annie. He's your friend and he loves her. Don't hurt him like that. You don't want to cause him pain."

"I want to cause pain," I hissed, gritting my teeth. The red had seeped away from the edges of my vision but I still couldn't control the anger. "Stefan, let me go."

"I won't do that Annie, not until you've calmed down," he whispered calmly. He moved to in front of me. I couldn't see Damon, I couldn't see the girl, all I could see was him.

"Stefan," I whispered back. He cupped my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Calm down Annie. You don't want to hurt anyone," Stefan said gently to me. My eyes were locked on his and I let the anger go. I let it flow through me until it escaped. I felt lighter. My face returned to normal as my fangs returned to my gums.

"I'm sorry Stefan," I murmured. I looked over his shoulder at the cowering Vicki being held by Damon. He watched us with confusion and anger. I tried to ignore him. "Fix this Damon."

"Come here sweetheart," Damon said to Vicki without hesitation.

"No!" she cried.

"It's okay," Damon assured her in the calmest voice I've ever heard him use. I took Stefan's hands from my face and held them in mine as I looked over at his brother. Vicki moved over to him cautiously. Damon whispered something in her ear and all her fear and pain seemed to fade.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open," she groaned as she felt the warm blood on her neck. The animal inside of me flinched but Stefan gave my hand a quick squeeze to remind me he was there.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, looking at her, fighting to stay in control himself.

"I took some pills man, I'm good," she said laughing, making her way over to the ladder leading her to the ground. As soon as Vicki was out of earshot Damon turned on me. Stefan pushed me behind his back and I was grateful.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, his voice like thunder in my ears.

"I'm sorry Damon, I lost control," I confessed. His expression didn't change.

"Damon she was angry, just let her go," Stefan said, trying to help. Damon simply pushed his brother aside and was now standing directly in front of me.

"That was not just losing control Annie. That was something else," he snapped. I flinched at the harshness of his words.

"You know what happened Damon! Think real hard, maybe it will come back to you," I growled. His eyes narrowed at me but I just glared back.

"We will talk about this more later but for now I have a few more things I need to do tonight. Go home and stay there. If you aren't there when I get back, heads will roll," he threatened before giving his brother a nasty look and walking away.

"You should go too," I said. He didn't move. "Now Stefan! Go make sure Elena is okay." Finally he nodded and walked off. I watched both of them walk their separate ways before turning and heading back to the boarding house.

...

I sat at the house waiting for the brothers to show up but it was getting late and it looked like neither of them would be home anytime soon. I was getting ready for bed when Zach walked in. I turned to him.

"Hello," I said, my voice wavering with uncertainty.

"You need to leave," he said. I turned around fully to face him.

"I can't. Why do you expect me to?" I asked him. He took a step towards me. I watched him curiously.

"Because the moment you, Stefan and Damon leave will be the day Mystic Falls will be safe again. I've got a chamber of vervain downstairs Annie. I don't want to have to use it on you but I will if necessary," he threatened. My look of confusion instantly turned to anger.

"Don't threaten me. I may not be strong but I am stronger than you, human. Now, I will talk to Damon but I can only do what he tells me and I seriously don't think he will like the idea of leaving," I snapped placing my hands on my hips annoyed. He nodded.

"Fine." With that he walked out the door of my room, slamming it behind him. I let out a deep sigh as I walked over to my bed. I sat down in it. It was a rough day and I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

...

_I came to in the forest outside of the boarding house. I looked around. I was fully dressed in a dress I wore a thousand years ago. The dress I died in. I stood up, the dress swishing slightly with my movements. I looked around, my curled hair falling perfectly over my shoulder. I looked back to where the boarding house used to be but there was nothing there._

"_I told you I'd find you," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw __**him**__ standing there. My eyes widened and my heart began to race._

"_No," I whispered. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at me._

"_Hello, my beautiful daughter, ready to come home?" my father asked. It couldn't be him. He wouldn't have found me this fast. Suddenly he was lunging at me, fangs out ready to attack. Terror ran through me. I screamed._

_**BAM! I did it. I know it's not much but I think it is enough for now. Second episode is complete. Well done team. Now, like I said may be awhile for another post but I will try not to make you wait too long. Anyway read, review LOVE! (hopefully). Anyway SERIOUSLY REVIEW. I love it when you review, it gives me warm fuzzies. Until next time. REVIEW ONE THING YOU LIKE, ONE THING YOU DON'T GO!**_


End file.
